Unwanted goodbye
by LoZfanchick
Summary: sasuke moves out of the house him and Naruto share. Naruto goes after him and things happen... lemon, AU.
1. Chapter 1

i own this idea and thats it

**_Read the end comments!!!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke zipped up his carrying bag, which was basically a back pack, and threw it over his shoulder. He walked to his bedroom door then stopped at the doorframe and turned around to stare at the empty room.

A couple of hangers were left in the closet but he didn't need them that badly so he just left them. Other than that the room was bare, he sighed then turned and walked down the hallway pass the kitchen and out the front door.

Outside was his black corvette, the back seat filled with bags and boxes. Next to his car, loading in one of the last boxes was his blond housemate, Naruto.

"Right, is that the last one?" Naruto asked stretching out his back.

"Yeah." Sasuke responded throwing the bag he had on his shoulder into the passenger seat.

There was a minute of awkward silence until, of course, Naruto broke it.

"Hope you and your brother get to know each other." He said smiling a weak smile.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, haven't heard from him in, what about 18 years." He let out an angry sigh. "And now he invites me to go move in with him."

"Well at least you know he's putting in an effort to be a better brother." Naruto tried to cheer his best friend up.

Sasuke sighed again, and ran a hand through his raven hair. "Yeah."

Another moment filled with another awkward silence.

"Well you better get going." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with one of his arms. "Don't want to get stuck in traffic. You got a long drive ahead of you."

Sasuke looked at his car. "Yeah."

Sasuke then shoved his hands into his pockets. "Uh...I'll see ya."

Naruto smiled at him weakly. "Yeah," He turned his head down to the ground. "Sasuke..." He locked gazes with Sasuke. "I...I..." He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "I think you should really get going, or you're never going to get there."

Sasuke shook his head then got into the car. "Yeah. See ya."

Naruto waved to the car as it drove away and down the road. He ran to the end of the drive way and waved both his hands until the car was completely out of sight. Then he sighed and walked back into his house.

"Hey, have you talked to Sasuke lately?" Kiba asked from across the booth.

"No, he's probable busy unpacking." Naruto answered taking a swig of his Sprite.

"Yeah that's understandable." Kiba nodded.

Naruto and Kiba had gone out to lunch and afterwards they were going to meet up with everyone at the movies.

"So, you ok?" Kiba asked after taking a long slurp of his Root Beer.

Naruto looked up at him confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I mean you and Sasuke were really close; heck you guys shared a house."

Naruto took another sip of his pop, "Yeah I know, he's my best friend of course I miss him, but come on. I'm not gonna die just because he moved away."

Kiba shrugged his shoulder sighing. "Whatever it just seemed like you two hung out a lot so...I don't know, never mind."

Naruto huffed and drank the rest of his Sprite. _You have no idea._

Kiba and Naruto finished then drove to the movie theatre. Then they walked over to the group which consisted of Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji.

"Where are Lee and Neji?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Not here." Shikamaru answered.

Naruto glared at him. "I can see that! But why aren't they here? And where's Gaara?"

"Gaara and Neji are with there families, and Lee is at work." Shino answered.

"Does it matter, let's go in already." Kiba said then they all walked in.

Naruto sat at the end of the row, Shikamaru was talking with Chouji, Kiba was pestering Shino, and usually Sasuke would be bickering with him.

Naruto sighed and decided he didn't really want to watch a movie, so he got up and left without his friends noticing him.

_Sasuke..._

Naruto hid his face in a pillow lying on his couch. Sasuke had moved away 4 weeks ago, they talked over the internet and sometimes the phone, but after every conversation this is how it would end up. Naruto would be lying on his couch.

Not crying, no he just always got stuff stuck in his eyes after talking to him.

He cursed Sasuke's name then sat up and went to the bathroom.

"I love you jerk"

OrangeRamen: So anything new?

Uchihabored: No, you?

OrangeRamen: Not really...you really need to change your screen name, it sucks.

Uchihabored: Don't care.

Uchihabored: So how's life without me?

OrangeRamen: ... that's a stupid question.

Uchihabored: ...you going to answer it?

OrangeRamen: no.

Uchihabored: well every things boring here.

OrangeRamen: ah.

Uchihabored: ...

OrangeRamen: What?

OrangeRamen: Sasuke! Hey are you still on?!

OrangeRamen: Don't ignore me! JERK!!

Uchihabored: I miss you, your voice, laugh and smile, I thought you were my best friend but your not you're so much more, I'm stupid and you probable hate me, but it's like that stupid quote that we always hear. "you don't know what you got till it's gone" and it's true. I had no clue what you gave me until I lost it. I'm sorry and you can hate me, but I love you Naruto.

Uchihabored has sighed off

Naruto stared at the screen, rereading the last part over and over. His jaw slacking a bit.

"Answer your phone!"

Naruto yelled into the receiver then slammed in onto the floor, breaking it.

"Ahh!" Naruto punched the couch repeatedly.

Last night was the night he found out Sasuke loved him. _For 3 years! I loved him for 3 years? And no, now after he's moved away from me he realizes he loves me!_ Naruto started ripping the pillow in half.

_Screw this!_ Naruto grabbed his cars keys and cell phone then slammed the front door behind him as he marched outside.

"I wasted 3 years! I'm not wasting anymore!" He turned in his seat and tore out of his driveway, screeching his tires with every turn he made.

Naruto banged on Sasuke's door repeatedly, until a tall man opened the door. The guy looked a lot like Sasuke but this guy had two cuts on the sides of his nose and had longer hair.

Naruto shivered and rubbed his arms with his hands. He didn't grab a coat and it was raining where Sasuke was.

"May I help you?" The tall man asked.

"Is Sasuke here?" Naruto asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes, he's up stairs." The man moved out of the way, but still blocked the entrance. "But what makes you think you're going to see him."

Naruto sighed still cold. "Look I know I look suspicious and crap but I just drove for 5 straight hours just to get here, and I've waited 3 years. And I know this isn't helping is it?"

Itachi shook his head 'no' and moved to close the door.

Naruto risked his left hand and grabbed the door. "Look, I have to see him...please."

Itachi opened the door a little more. "Let's talk."

Sasuke was sleeping when he felt his foot touch something wet. He was still half asleep so he lazily opened his one eye and saw another foot by his. Now alert he sat up and looked at who the foot belonged to.

He shot out of his bed, well more like fell. He stood up dressed in only his sweat pants and checked his vision.

On his bed was Naruto, sleeping. He had on a wet orange shirt and wet blue jeans, and a note was stuck to his back.

Sasuke picked up the note and unfolded it.

**Sasuke, **

**we need to talk...after I wake up because I'm just way too tired. G'night or G'mourning, whatever.**

Sasuke smiled at the note then crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

Naruto sneezed the flickered his eyes open sniffing hi nose. Yup, he caught a cold.

_Great._ He thought sarcastically while blinking his eyes until they were completely open.

He checked the room, Sasuke wasn't there but on a desk at the opposite side of the bed was a note, a bowl of steaming ramen, and some of Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke and he wore the same size so sharing clothes was ok.

Naruto got up and got changed before anything else. His wet clothes were irritating his skin. Once he had the clothes on he sat down in the chair and glanced around the room. Checking, as if someone had entered or was about to; then he picked up the note and read it.

**Naruto,**

**Wow...not really sure what to say, but here is some clothes and ramen.**

**Sasuke**

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Truthfully, he didn't know what to say either. Was he supposed to go up to Sasuke and just blurt out "I love you too."

Naruto sat and pondered that for a minute, actually that might work. So he shrugged happily and gulped down the supplied ramen.

He sneezed again and the noodles he had his chopsticks flew off onto Sasuke's desk.

"Ah! Crap!"

He grabbed his wet clothes and cleaned up the noodles then pulled Sasuke's sheets off the bed and pulled them towards the desk. He picked up his ramen bowl and put it on the floor.

Sasuke walked trough his bedroom door.

"Dobe! What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto was drying his desk with his silk sheets.

"I, um, spilled some noodles but I'm cleaning it up."

Naruto said as Sasuke stomped over to him and grabbed his sheets out of Naruto's hand.

"Not with this." Sasuke held up his sheet then dropped it to the floor. "You use a towel."

"I don't know where your towels are." Naruto defended himself.

"Ugh."

Sasuke grunted then turned to go get some when his foot landed in the ramen bowl.

"Ahh! Dobe! Why did you put the ramen on the floor?!"

Naruto just laughed at Sasuke as a response. Sasuke glared at him as Naruto only continued to laugh.

"Shut up!" He commanded.

Naruto just laughed harder. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _Ok dobe you asked for it._

Sasuke pounced on Naruto and began tickling him.

"Ah, hahaha, Sa...sas..." He said between fits of laughter. "I...can't...breath."

That didn't stop Sasuke he just continued smirking the whole time.

"What's so funny Naruto?" he teased.

Itachi led his new client up the stairs.

"I apologize but my little brother has a friend over and won't be able to meet you."

"Oh that's ok." Said a young girl, wearing a professional looking outfit. "Who's his friend, didn't he just move in with you a month ago?"

"Yes, but this is a friend from his old neighborhood, he actually shared a house with this fellow."

"Oh, so they must be really close." She said smiling.

Itachi nodded as they reached the top of the stairs. "The papers are in my office at the end of the hall."

Naruto was running out of breath and his ribs began to hurt from laughing too much.

"Sa...I...ah...stop..." Sasuke only smirked more.

Outside Itachi and his guest stopped dead in there tracks.

"Um..." Itachi tried to say something, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Aw Naruto come on, you couldn't stop earlier."

"Sas...i...i'm...it...huuurts." Naruto said trying to and failing to move Sasuke's hands away from his stomach.

The guest stiffened and blushed. Itachi just tried to search his head for an excuse. _I should have never let that kid in!_

"Sas..." Naruto begged again.

"Ok I had my fun, I'm done." Sasuke stopped his fingers.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed taking in a long gulp of much needed air.

Outside the guest's nose gushed blood and she instantly tried to stop the flow by plugging her nose.

Itachi was blushing slightly; he turned slowly to try to save the situation. But he was greeted by the girl holding he head down and her hands covering her nose; just making the situation even more awkward.

"Business life and personal life are two different things." She said. "Just bring me the contract."

Itachi nodded then walked to his office, leaving his client in the hall. Her nose bleed had stopped and she fixed herself up still trying to look professional she took in deep breaths to calm down. Then Sasuke's bedroom door opened and Sasuke came out.

"Hello." He said noticing her.

The lady blushed again; Sasuke's clothes were ruffled and messed up. He turned and walked into the bathroom and walked out with a towel. The girl blushed even more watching as he reentered his room.

The door was left open so she stole a glance into the room, the bed's sheets were on the floor and messed up and there was a blond hair boy sitting on them out of breath.

She blushed even a darker shade then decided to go into Itachi's office.

"There all clean." Sasuke said as he dried off his desk.

Then there was silence. Yes it was the awkward silence both of them were expecting, what to say now?

"So, why'd you come here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stood up and walked behind Sasuke; Sasuke had his back to him since he didn't turn around after drying the table.

"Because, you said you loved me."

Sasuke stiffened. "So? You here to punch me or something?"

"No." Naruto took in a gulp of air he closed his eyes then released it and opened his eyes. "I love you too."

Sasuke turned to look at him, he stared into his eyes searching for any hint that he was lying.

Feeling more confident Naruto smiled a genuine smile. "I have for awhile."

"Huh?" Sasuke couldn't stop the shock from showing on his face.

Naruto kept his smile and walked closer to Sasuke. "Yup, for three years; I fell for you the day you helped me deal with those idiots back at college."

Sasuke couldn't fight off the shock from growing on his face. Also he didn't seem to notice how close Naruto had gotten.

"You mean when those idiots tried to pound your face into the ground."

"Yup, you found out and ran over and we beat 'em." Naruto said.

Then he didn't waist anytime Naruto pushed his lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke flinched surprised but immediately closed his eyes and pushed into the kiss.

Naruto bit Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Sasuke gave. Once there tongues met They wrapped there arms around each other, pulling each other deeper into the kiss.

It was a sloppy kiss. No not the "Oh my God this guy can't kiss" sloppy. It was the type were they kept there eyes closed the whole time and only broke for air ever once in awhile then they'd start right back up again leaving saliva everywhere on teach others faces.

"I apologize for earlier."

Itachi said, bowing his head as he and his guest walked down the hallway again. They had stayed in his office for a awhile just trying to waste time to make sure they were done.

"No, no need to apologize. As I said personal life and business life are two completely different thiiiiiiiii,"

Itachi looked up to notice that she had stopped and was looking through into Sasuke's room. Curious Itachi looked in.

For once in Itachi's adult life his face didn't hide any emotion, his jaw hung and his dark eyes that could be mistaken for red in the right light, were wide. He paled a ghost white, which made him look dead.

He hurried and fumbled with his own hands as he reached around his client for the doorknob.

"Close the door!" He yelled as he finally got the door handle and slammed the door shut. Effectively bring his client back to reality.

Naruto stopped moving completely and stared at the door. Sasuke gasped for air as he also stared at the door.

After a few seconds passed then the sound of people running down the stairs was heard.

The two naked boys stayed still for a moment just to make sure then Sasuke grunted.

"Move dobe!"

Naruto glared at him, but did as told and pulled out and slammed back into him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

not really a huge lemon but whatever.

The yaoi fangirl business girl yup that's anyone I purposely didn't describe her a lot, you can pretend that your her or whatever.


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
